


Brand New Man

by glenien



Series: Brand New [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On beş yaşındaki Sirius Black, sonunda özgürlüğünü ilan eder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Man

**Author's Note:**

> Müzik: Tobymac - Gone

Arkasından kocaman siyah bir bulut bırakan, uçan bir motorsiklet olarak adlandırılabilecek, külüstür bir alet, havada korkunç patırtılar çıkararak bütün uçan tabiatı kaçırtırken, üzerindeki genç adam, siyah, uzun saçları uçuşarak, tüm gücüyle haykırıyor, yüzünde kimsenin göremeyeceği son derece yakışıklı bir sırıtışla, kahkahalar atıyor ve geriye kalan birkaç zavallı göçmen kuşunu daha acımasızca korkutuyordu.

Güneş arasından geçtiği beyaz bulutların arasından onu tatlı tatlı ısıtırken, Sirius Black neşeyle gülerek, yerden yüzlerce metre yükseklikte, maviliklerinin arasında bu ender özgürlük duygusunun tadını çıkarıyordu, ona şüpheli bir şekilde ona kötü kötü bakan birkaç baykuş hariç, tamamen tek başınaydı.

Sonunda kaçmıştı, başarmıştı, arkasından onu lanetleyerek haykıran annesi umrunda değildi, kahrolası Black soyağacından atılmak da umrunda değildi, beş parası olmasa da, Muggle sokaklarında Patiayak olarak yatması gerekse de, sonunda kimseye hesap vermek zorunda kalmayacaktı, kimse Muggle’lardan hoşlandığı için ona dehşetle bakmayacak, inatla odasının tam ortasına çivilediği Gryffindor amblemini görünce baygınlık geçirmeyecek, veya pek değerli Karanlık Lord’un sevgili Salazar Slytherin’iyle tam olarak neler yapmasını yüksek sesle tarif ettiği için üzerine vazo atarak odasına kitlemeyecekti, evet, Sirius Black sonunda, _hayatında ilk kez_ , tamamen özgürdü ve Merlin onu korusun ki, altındaki tek mülkü, külüstür motorsikletiyle, doğuya, James’in ve Bay ve Bayan Potter’ların evine doğru uçarken hayatıyla ne yapacağını çok iyi biliyordu.

Önce büyük, kocaman bir ev alacaktı, arka bahçesinde dev bir Quidditch sahası kuracak, sorna Merlin’in yeşil dünyasının gördüğü en iyi Seherbaz olmak için, canını dişine takarak çalışacaktı.

Bir kez olsun Bakanlık programına girdikten sonra, kalanı onun için kolaydı, James’le beraber İngiltere’nin yeşil topraklarından –eh, peki, dünyadan da- bütün kahrolası Ölüm Yiyenleri, karanlık büyücüleri, voodocuları, guducuları, cadolozları, lordları, leydileri ve tabi ki de toptan bütün Black ailesini temizleyecekti, Sirius soyadını değiştirmeyi düşünmekteydi, zaten okul hayatı boyunca ona Black diye seslenenlerin hiçbirinden haz etmemişti.

Remus’u de kesinlikle yanlarına almalıydılar, zavallı çocuk, biri onu başında dürtmezse, kitaplarının arasında kuruyup kalacaktı, ve Peter da onlar olmadan herhalde çorbasını içerken boğulurdu, sonra Sirius kendini Diagon Yolu’nda pazarlaması gerekse bile, James’e hayatında gördüğü en muhteşem düğünü yapacaktı, bir sağdıç olarak Lily’i ağlatmalıydı, ikisinin birbirinden güzel, bir sürü kızıl kafalı, siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü çocukları olacaktı, ve Sirius hepsine nasıl Quaffle tutulur onu öğretecekti, bu arada Remus’e de tatlı bir Hufflepuff bulmalıydılar, sevgili kurtadamının dolunaylarında yaralarını saracak, onu kaşıkla besleyecek, sevimli bir kız, veya daha da güzeli, Moony’i kütüphanesinden dışarı sürükleyecek, haşarı, Sirius’a aşık atabilecek bir Gryffindor.

Sirius sırıtmadan etmedi, Hufflepuff’ı da Peter’a ayarlardı o zaman, minik faresinin kızlar konusunda yoksa herhangi bir şansı olacağı şüpheliydi. 

Ve sonra tabi ki Sirius da evlenecekti, ama önce Hogwarts’ta yeteri kadar inceleyemediği seçeneklerinin hepsini gözden geçirecekti, sonunda doğru kızı bulduğu zaman onunla en yakın Muggle kilisesinde hemen evlenecekti, hatta mümkünse şanslı kızın safkan Muggle olmasını sağlayacaktı, böylelikle evliliği boyunca karısını sürekli kendine hayran bırakabilen rahat kocalardan biri olacaktı, hayatının aşkına her gün muhteşem çiçekler getirecek ve hiçbir ev işini ona yaptırtmayacaktı, ikisi birlikte bütün dünyayı gezecekler, koca bir Afrika çölünün ortasında bir vaha veya tropikal bir ada satın alacaklardı, Sirius her zaman uçan halılara ve yamyamlara karşı merak duymuştu zaten, ve hepsini James’inkiler ve Remus’unkilerle evlendireceği bir sürü çocukları olacaktı, Lily hepsine vaftiz annelik yapabilirdi, aksi Remus için zaten düşünülemezdi, bütün çocukları Hogwarts’a gidecekti, ve hepsi Mcgonagall’ın saçlarına ak düşürecek, aslan Gryffindorlar olacaklardı.

Evet, Sirius Black her şeyi ayarlamıştı, ve şimdi, rüzgarla güneş, genç yüzüne vurarak onu mavi gökyüzünde savururken, genç adam, bir an önce yeni hayatına başlamak için sabırsızlanıyordu.


End file.
